


Capture - Avengers

by Unknown_Sociopath



Series: Capture [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Sociopath/pseuds/Unknown_Sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are transported into the wilderness and forced to play a game or cat and mouse with three other groups of people. Paired in two's, they try not to get caught by the hunt team while trying to figure out how to get out of here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture - Avengers

Natasha walks with the team into the tower, nearly sighing at the sound of food. For two days they had barely eaten anything because Fury had them on a stealth mission. They got what they needed and got out, and surprisingly nobody got injured. So, on the plane home, Tony had told Jarvis to hire a chef that could have food ready by the time they got home.

Tony and Banner are the only two not in their uniform, since neither works for stealth, as they make their way to the dining room. The table looks like thanksgiving, packed with food. Natasha smiles lightly as everyone gets in their normal seats and grabs everything they want. Within minutes every plate is stacked high and everybody is eating.

Thor and Steve finish their plates first and begin piling on seconds, followed soon by the rest of the team. Natasha decides to wait to eat it for a moment and she sneaks off to the kitchen. It takes her a moment to find what she wants, since Pepper keeps hiding it from them, but she grabs glasses and brings those to the table first. She returns to the kitchen and grabs four bottles of wine, smiling when Clint shows up and helps carry more out.

The team cheers when the wine is opened. Steve refuses a glass, like he does every time. Natasha can't blame him, since she knows that he feels like he should be able to protect anybody at anytime. She pours him a drink anyways, and he takes it with a small smile. Thor simply gets his own bottle, and the rest of them pour their drinks.

Natasha sits back in her seat and raises the cup to her lips, taking a small sip. Automatically, she begins to feel dizzy. _The drink can't be that strong._ She thinks. She looks around at the team, noticing that they all are dizzy as well, even Steve who had not yet touched his drink. They all look at each other in confusion as the dizziness increases. The world spins around Natasha as her vision blurs, becoming distorted by a blue light. Static pound in her ears and she flinches, covering her ears and laying her head onto the table.

She falls from where she was sitting in the chair to the ground, landing on the grass of a clearing in the woods. Her Black Widow uniform had been changed to black pants with a large pocket on the right thigh, black gloves, black hiking boots, and a black vest with lights along the edges and down the back. A red t-shirt lays under the vest and a matching red jacket is over it.

Her head flicks up to the team as she jumps to a standing position. They are all pulling themselves to their feet around her, and she notes that their outfits match hers, only with different colors Stark shares her red, but Clint and Bruce are wearing blue, and Steve and Thor wear purple.

“What the hell just happened?” Tony asks, angry. Natasha doesn't know how to answer him, so she lets the other people take the job.

“I'd say we got teleported. Whether to a different area, realm, universe, or dimension is the real question.” Bruce answers, thinking.

Thor reaches his hand out and waits, a gesture the team is familiar with by now. He is calling Mjolnir, and the hammer should be here any moment now. Natasha looks around, taking in the other three groups of people surrounding a stage.

To their left is a group of teenagers. Two men in white, one in yellow, and one in gold. Two women are with them, one in yellow and one in gold. The women in gold is obviously trained in something, and the other one is confident. The two men in white are obviously leaders, and at least lightly trained in fighting. The man in gold is probably in training, while the boy in yellow seems to be clumsy and nervous.

Directly across from Natasha is a group of kids. All clearly highly trained, she narrows her eyes slightly. A young boy waves at the team and bows, moving with grace. He could either be a ninja or an assassin. The blonde next to him is clearly an assassin, which could be why they were both given the color green. A teen who clearly focuses on strength and a smaller teen who could most likely rely on mind games are wearing lime, and two others wear teal. One of them acts formal, leading Natasha to believe he is tasked with protecting people, and the other uses speed as his strength, if the way he is barely concealing his will to be moving around.

To the left of them is a group of people, three of whom don't act like they were trained. Two of those people are men wearing black, while the female wears pink. A man shares her color, and another man and a young girl wear gray. Those three know how to fight, it's obvious, but she can tell that they weren't properly trained and don't use strategy in their fighting much.

“I don't think the hammers coming.” Tony states, watching Thor's hand. 

Thor sighs and lowers his hand, admitting defeat. “We must be in a different realm. Mjolnir would be able to get here if we were still on Midguard.”

“Or a different universe or dimension.” Bruce pipes up, looking away at the trees. “It does look a lot like Earth.”

Tony groans. “But how do we get home? I still have food on my plate, and a glass of wine to drink.”

“Be quiet, and maybe we can figure something out.” Steve snaps, causing the team to look at him curiously before doing as he said and staying silent. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Steve and Thor flexing their hands, graving the shield and hammer that has been with them for so long.

Suddenly four people stand on the stage in the middle of the clearing, and she gives them her full attention. She takes a guess that each one of the people are connected to one of the groups. Loki is up there for them, and a short arrogant man in a suit is glaring down the group to her right, with the most untrained people, so she assumes that he is their person. The other people includes a boy who has horns sticking out of his head and cat hair along his suit and a bored man who is glaring at nothing. The stage spins slowly, so that every group can see them,

Loki begins to speak, and Natasha watches Thor tense up. “I am so glad you could all make it to our little game. If you don't want to play, your vests will no longer be simply a fashion accessory. Anyone want to object?” They are all waiting for the punchline, trying to figure out what is going on, so he smiles at their silence and looks at the grumpy guy.

Nodding _,_ the man steps forward and continues. “By now, I suppose you all know your partners?” He sighs, wanting someone to respond to him. “The one who shares your color is you partner. Now, you will all be playing a game of cat and mouse. One partnership will be the hunter. The rest?” He pauses, smiling. “The prey.”

The arrogant man steps forwards, holding up circular electronic devices. “The hunt team receive this. To capture your prey, you must turn it on and then touch it to someones vest. Each hunt team has two days to capture two prey teams, one each day. If you fail to catch a team the first day, you can catch two the second. If you only catch one team, you are up for elimination against the team you caught. If you fail to catch a team, you are eliminated. And if any of the prey stays in the same spot for three minutes, their location will be revealed to the hunt team for the remainder of that day.” A gate with twelve places for people to grand in rises from the ground. “Step right up.”

The Avengers follow Natasha to their gates, designated by color. Loki smiles. “Good. Now, each day a hunt will run for four hours. On your wrists are holographic computers, which only contain and can only contain maps of the arena and messages from us.”

The boy steps forwards. “Before we start, lets introduce our teams. In green, there is Dick Grayson and Artemis Crock, the only two normal humans in their little group.” _Also the two most trained._ Natasha thinks to herself. “In lime are our aliens, a kryptonian and a martian, Conner Kent and M'gann M'orzz. And, in teal, we have Wally West and Kaldur'ahm, two people who are said to not get enough recognition.” He sounds unsatisfied, like he isn't doing what he wants to do.

The grumpy guy speaks up again. “In gold, Allison Argent and Issac Lahey are two people who has semi-normal lives before they met the white team. Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski, our yellow team, might as well be the two biggest assets to the others lives outside of this arena. And, unsurprisingly, the two Alphas, Scott McCall and my nephew, Derek Hale, are the white team.”

The stout man looks around. “Black is two angels, Castiel and Gabriel.” Natasha raises her eyebrows, skeptical. “Gray is the moose and the kid, Sam Winchester and Krissy Chambers. And pink Dean Winchester, the determined older brother to Sam, and the young dreamer, Charlie Bradbury.”

Loki speaks again. “The beast, Bruce Banner, and the archer, Clint Barton, are the blue team. My brother, Thor Odinson, and the soldier out of his time, Steve Rogers, are the purple team. The man of iron, Tony Stark, and the brilliant Natasha Romanoff are are red.” He pauses sweeping his arms out and smirking. “And, for the first hunt, the purple team will be the hunt team.”

Natasha glares at Loki as Thor and Steve walk to the stage and step up, trying to get close to the enemies. They seem to hit a barrier once they get too close, and the devices are thrown their way. They both catch one as the boy speaks again. “Oh and, if you hadn't noticed, you have no special abilities. For this game, you are all simply human. Now, prey teams get a head start. Turn, and get ready to run.” Natasha turns around grudgingly, smiling to herself as Tony stays facing Loki. The smile disappears when Tony cries out in pain. She hears another cry but ignores it for now, pulling Tony to face the way she is facing. The kid speaks again. “The game begins in 3... 2... 1... run.”


End file.
